Aoharu x Kikanjuu Más que un amigo
by Kiritsu Shizuka
Summary: Hotaru al haberles contado a Matsun y Yuki de que es una chica, Matsuoka se enamora aun mas. En el caso de Haruki y Midori, ellos ya se habian dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes. En tanto, Tachibana quiere ser mas femenina para no cometer este mismo error por lo cual llega de visita su hermana (no de sangre) Tsukushi, la cual la ayuda a ser un poco mas femenina.


**Episodio 1: ¿Mas femenina?**

Hotaru aliviada de decirles a sus compañeros que era una chica y ellos la aceptaron en su equipo, su madre llego a llevarla a E.U por la condición delicada de su padre, pero Tachibana no quería irse, así que su Madre la dejo estar en Japón después del TGC . Pasaron 5 días después de ello, y Hotaru se entrenaba con Masamune, Yukimura y Haruki entrenando. Al medio día pararon en un descanso ya que Yukimura no era muy atlético.

-Yukimura-san, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-N… no… hahjj, no te preocupes haj… Hotaru…-

-¡Pero si estas arrastrándote con una rama de un árbol!-

-Vamos Yuki, te llevare a tu habitación… Hotaru, Haruki por hay el entrenamiento cesa, Yuki es muy débil en estos casos…-

-Como sea… si que no aguanta ni una trotada de unos cuantos kilómetros-

-Haruki-san no sea tan frío…-

-He… ok… bueno me… me iré a mi cuarto… tengo sueño…- sonrojado dijo al ver que estaba algo cerca de Hotaru

-Vale… bueno yo ire a hacer mis deberes, hasta luego Haruki-san, Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san-

Tachibana al despedirse de todos se pudo notar que Matsuoka y Haruki estaban completamente rojos de la cara, ya que ocultaban que se habían enamorado de la pequeña Hotaru. Un rato después de que la Hotaru terminara las tareas de la escuela, recibió una llamada de una tal Tsukushi.

-¿Tsukushi-oneesan?, que es lo que querrá…- contesta – Hola habla Tachibana-

-Hola pequeña Hotaru-chan, parece que llegue antes a Japón de que te lo había previsto-

-¿Enserio?¿Ya estás aquí? Tachibana está muy contenta de oír eso onee-san-

-Yo igual, llegare a tu apartamento en una hora, bueno nos vemos en un rato bye-

-Hasta al rato Tsukushi-oneesan- colgó el teléfono -¡Siiii! Mi onee-san está de visita… hace tiempo que no la veo… cuanto la extraño-

Dicho esto, Tachibana empezó un poco asear la habitación para que su hermana estuviera más cómoda. Ansiosa de que su querida hermana llegara, recordó el día en que llego a la familia Tachibana.

 _~Flashback~_

En el hospital donde se encontraba Souichi Tachibana internada.

-Padre, mi madre está tardando, Tachibana quiere jugar con ella- La inocente niñita aferrada a Souichi, el padre de la pequeña

-No te preocupes pequeña, ya vendrá-

En momento entra Kane, la madre de Tachibana

-¡Padre! Vamos a jugar… ¿mm?- la pequeña Hotaru paro de hablar cuando vio que una chica de unos 11 años de edad entraba junto a Kane por detrás

-Hola Hotaru, hola Kane- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Querida, ¿quién es nuestra invitada?- dijo Souichi mirando con ternura a la niña

-Pues veras, esta niña se llama Tsukushi Shizuka, y la he traído porque quedo huérfana y no tiene a donde ir-

-Madre… ¿huérfana?¿Que quiere decir esa palabra?-

-Hotaru ya te he dicho que me llames mamá, bueno quiere decir que sus padres ya no están en este mundo, están ahora en el cielo- explicando a Hotaru

-Kane, quieres decir que…-

-Bueno si no les importa, quisiera que ella perteneciera a la familia Tachibana-

-Padre… ¿Tachibana tendrá una onee-chan?- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Parece que si Hotaru-

-¿Souichi… si la aceptas?-

-Claro, si no tiene a donde ir, nosotros le damos la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos ¿o no Hotaru?-

-Si, Tachibana quiere una hermana- alegremente respondió mirando a la chica

-G.. Gracias.. Por… recibirme… yo…- tímidamente dijo

-Hola, Soy Tachibana Hotaru, un gusto- se acerco a ella

-he… soy… esto..- miro a Kane la cual asintió para que tomara confianza- Soy desde ahora en adelante Tachibana Tsukushi, un gusto Hotaru-chan-

 _~Fin del flashback~_

-Nee-san, siempre me has ayudado, te he extrañado…- sentada mirando una foto que se encontraba en su escritorio

Ding, dong… El timbre sonó, dando la llegada de Tachibana Tsukushi.

-Hola Hotaru, a pasado … ¿he?- en medio de su frase Hotaru la abrazo- Mucho tiempo... hermanita- le acaricio la cabellera

-Hermana, bienvenida, Hotaru te ha extrañado mucho- abrazando con más fuerza

En ese momento, Matsuoka salió de la habitación de Yukimura para drigirse a su departamento, y se encontró con la escena que daban las dos hermanas

-¿Hotaru? (esta abrazando a esa chica, y parece feliz, muy feliz… creo que esta mas feliz que estando en el campo…)-

-¿Hee…? Hotaru este chico nos está viendo…-

-¿ho? Matsuoka-san ¿está bien Yukimura-san?- se aparto de Tsukushi para poder hablar con Masamune

-¿Eh..? si.. si, está bien, ahora… lo deje.. durmiendo… emm Hotaru… ella… tu…- nervioso dijo al ver la escena tan tierna que acaba de apreciar

-¿Mmm? Aaah… ¿habla de Tsukushi-neesan?- Viendo de reojo a su hermana

-¿Qué… NEE-SAN? Ósea que ella es…- sorprendido viendo que esta Kane nunca había mencionado a una segunda hija cuando vino para llevarse a Hotaru

-SI, mucho gusto, soy Tachibana Tsukushi, la hermana mayor de Hotaru- sonriendo y dándole la mano

-El.. el gusto es mío, no sabía que Hotaru tenía una hermana… jeje- intentando ocultar el nerviosismo

-Normalmente nunca hablan de mi la familia Tachibana-

-Ya veo- miro a Hotaru mientras pensaba- Aun así, Hotaru pudo haberlo mencionado…-

-Así que, tue eres Masamune Matsuoka verdad-

-¿He? Si, ¿Cómo lo sabe?- un poco confundido con esa información

-Hotaru me habla mucho de ti, y de su equipo en Toy Gun Gun-

-¡Ahhh! Hermana eso no era necesario decirlo- un poco avergonzada, y se sonrojo al momento

-Jejeje (así que, Hotaru habla de mi… o/o)- sonrojado y aliviado con la respuesta

-Bueno me despido aquí, hace tiempo que no veo a mi pequeña hermana y quisiera pasar el día con ella-

-Entiendo, bueno Hotaru nos vemos luego para el entrenamiento-

-Hasta luego Matsuoka-san-

Masamune se dirigió a su apartamento, volteo para ver a Hotaru, y al momento de ver su sonrisa se metió rápidamente para esconder su sonrojo. Hotaru y Tsukushi entraron a la habitación, la chica de ojos lima (verde) ayudo a desempacar a la peli negra, ya que se quedaría unas cuantas semanas, debido a su trabajo. Luego empezaron las charlas, de cómo Tsukushi ganaba sus casos en la corte, impartiendo la justicia. después de ello, la oji lima le conto lo que vivio hace unos días, a Tsukushi le hizo gracia el cómo se metió a las aguas termales en la sección de varones, pero lo que seguía, se quedo boqui abierta al escuchar que beso a Nagamasa para que le ayudara.

-Wow, ese chico es raro, al pedirte un beso solo para ayudarte… le falta un tornillo-

-Si… eso ya quedo atrás, ayudo a Tachibana a decirles a Matsuoka-san y a Yukimura-san junto a Haruki-san, de que soy una chica-

-Ya veo… se ve que es una buena persona-

-Si… pero…- bajo la mirada

-¿Pero?- dijo la peli negra

-Fue el primer beso de Tachibana… fue con… el… y en… un… un baño… de hombres…- sonrojada, avergonzada, etc.

-He… pues… si que eso es extraño… nada normal… y gracioso a la vez… hooo… ven aquí- abrazo acariciándole la cabeza

-Bueno, la verdad, quisiera pedirte un favor… hermana-

-¿Qué favor?-

-Pues… soy normalmente confundida por un chico a pesar de ser una chica, no soy nada femenina y quisiera…-

-¿Si?-

-¿M.. Me podrías ayudar en eso?- sonrojada

-¿Cómo?-

-Quisiera, que ayudaras a Tachibana a ser un poco, solo un poco femenina…- avergonzada

-¿He…? Las palabras prohibidas en Hotaru se han revelado, ¡Es el fin del mundo!-

-¡HERMANA!-

-Jajaja, solo bromeo, claro que te ayudare… aunque ¿por qué no se lo pediste a Kanae?-

-Pues… digamos que ella… es… digamos que casi quiere que me ponda un vestido rosa floreado, o algo así…-

-Hooo ya veo… así que quieres verte femenina por lo menos que reconozcan que las demás personas vean que eres una chica sin confundirte con un chico…-

-Algo así…-

-Bueno… no será fácil, ya que tu guarda-ropa estállenlo de puros pantalones y camisas de chico…-

-Jejeje…-

-Decidido, nos vamos de compras-

-¿he…?de… de ¿de compras? –

-pues si, con la ropa que tienes ahora no podre hacer nada, no te preocupes no te comprare algo extraño como esas locas que visten puro rosa y eso… bueno como que tipo de estilo te gusta-

-La verdad, me gusta como te vistes tu… no es llamativo, pero se nota que eres alguien femenina, pero comoda-

-Ya entiendo… la verdad así me siento comoda… bueno ya tengo un gusto cercano a lo que quieres así que a las compras-

Tsukushi se llevo a Hotaru de compras al centro comercial. Visitaron varias tiendas pero ningún conjunto le parecía convencerle a Hotaru.

-Es que es muy… rosa- dijo la oji-lima

-Opino lo mismo…- respondió la peli-negra

-Mmm… ¿eh? …- vio la camisa del maniquí

-¿Qué pasa?... hooo… así que te gusta lo tipo moe ¿heeee?-

-¿QUE? No… por supuesto que no… mmm- mirando de reojo la camisa que estaba en el maniquí

-Vamos, pruébatela- tomo la camisa naranja, junto con una falda marrón y se los entrego a Hotaru que estaba cerca del vestidor

-Pero…-

-Solo pruébatelo…-

-Vale…- entro a los vestidores

 _Un ratito después_

-¿Hotaru ya terminaste de cambiarte?-

-Si… pero… a Tachibana le da vergüenza…-

-Vamos sal de ahí, solo estoy yo, no creo que en esta tienda haya alguien que te conozca-

-Vale… ya salgo… /- salió de los vestidores

-HOO… te vez muy bien, me gusta este conjunto, es una falda arriba de la rodilla que queda bien con la esa camisa, si, definitivamente te comprare este conjunto-

-Pe… pe.. pero…-

-Dijiste que querías algo femenino, te le quedaste viendo a esta ropa y te queda bien, vamos… elegiremos otro conjunto, mmm algo parecido a esto puede ser… a ya se, espérame aquí Hotaru- se va a una sección donde hay mas ropa que se le paresca al conjunto que se probo Hotaru

-¿Sera buena idea?... ¿A Tachibana si le quedara bien este tipo de ropa?- volteo al espejo para verse- Tachibana…. Tachibana se ve… se ve mas femenina, a comparación con la otra ropa… Tachibana ahora si se nota como una chica…- un poco sonrojada al ver que se distinguía distinta a como siempre va vestida- Sinceramente… a Tachibana le gusta este conjunto- llevo sus manos atrás haciendo una pequeña pose

 _Mientras tanto en otro lado de la tienda_

-Midori-san no tenia que acompañarme de compras…- dijo Akabane algo sonrojada

-No te preocupes Ichi además de que puede que también compre algo de ropa- dijo el peli-verde

-Bueno, estaré viendo la sección de mujeres…- algo nerviosa

-Vale… yo vere que hay por aquí-

-S… si – sonrojada la peli-negra

-Bien, ahora a ver que hay por aquí… ¿mmm?- fijo su mirada a uno de los vestidores de chicas- Cabello corto, rubio cenizo… mmm… ¿Hotaru? ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?-fijo mas la mirada para ver que estaba haciendo-Un momento… ella… ella esta… ESTA VESTIDA COMO UNA CHICA…- Boqui-abierta después de ver bien a Tachibana

Nagamasa se acerco a un poco para ver mejor a Hotaru, si no era producto de su mente o la realidad. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba mal de la cabeza se sonrojo y se llevo la mano a la boca porque jamás creyo ver a Tachibana vestida como una chica.

-Creo que si, Tsukushi-neesan tiene razón se me ve bien- sonriendo al verse

-¿Hotaru?...- dijo el peli verde

-¿Mmm?... ¿He…?... ¿MIDORI-SAN QUE HACE POR AQUÍ…?- dijo la pequeña rubia

-Venia con Ichi a comprar algo de ropa nueva... y te vi aquí… vestida… a… a… así…- un poco nervioso

-¿Vestida así?... – después de un momento se dio cuenta que Midori la estaba viendo con la ropa que tenía puesta- ¡Esto no es lo que piensa… Tachibana…! Tachibana solo quería…-

-¿Solo querías que…?-

-Tachibana solo quería verse mas femenina, ya que tienden a confundir a Tachibana con un chico y ya viste lo que causo eso en el equipo…- bajando la mirada

-Ya veo… pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Te queda muy bien… (Dios se ve muy tierna así de avergonzada y sonrojada, ¿esto es lo que le llaman moe?)- dijo el peli verde

-¿Enserio?... eso me alegra, me preocupaba de que este tipo de ropa no me quedara…- llevando su mano por detrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa inocente

-(Ya no aguanto mas, se ve tan tierna… no puedo creer que me atraiga esta niña…)- sus pensamientos de Nagamasa- Hotaru…-

-¿SI? ¿Midori-san?-

-Me gustas…- depues de decir la frase se lanzo a Hotaru, acorralándola dentro del vestidor, serrando las cortinas

-Mi… Midori-san, ¿que está diciendo?… y además ¿que pretende hacer?- nerviosa de ver que estaba entre brasos y enfrente del peli-verde

-Como escuchaste… me gustas- se acerco mas al rostro de la oji-lima- Y de lo que pienso hacer es como parece mi Hotaru-

-¿He…? ¿Pero qu/-

Hotaru fue interrumpida por un beso que le daba el peli-verde, fue un ataque que Tachibana nunca había previsto pensara que podría pasar. Midori no se alejaba de los labios de la rubia, los besos que le daba eran intensos, no la dejaban respirar bien. Un calor intenso se craba entre los dos. Tachibana no lograba quitarse de encima a su atacante, ya que el peli-verde le sostenía las manos contra la pared, impidiendo el movimiento. La oji-lima también intento darle una patada, a lo cual Midori con sus piernas detuvo las patadas que le daba, también poniendo una de sus rodillas en la entre pierna de Hotaru.

-Mm… haa…. Mi… Midori-san, po… por.. favor… deténgase…- vio el momento para tomar aire y decirle al peliverde que se detuviera

-Ese es el problema… no me puedo detener…- de ahí empezó a besar el cueyo de la oji-lima, dejándole un chupetón marcado.

Cuando iba a meter su mano en la camisa de la rubia, llego Tsukushi.

-¿Hotaru? Traje nuevos conjuntos, y sin duda te gustaran… ¿Hotaru?-

 _"en susurros"_

-¿Mmm?¿quién es la que te llama?- parando lo que estaba haciendo

-… Es… es la hermana de Tachibana… Tsuksuhi-neesan…- recuperando el aliento y sonrojada

-Tsk… interrumpió en el mejor momento- algo molesto

-¿CÓMO QUE EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO, QUE PENSABAS HACERME?- exaltada

-Pensaba hacer cosas que ni te imaginas-

-¿HEEEE….?-

-Bueno ahora que hacemos, si salimos los dos no se verá bien esto…-

 _Mientras con Tsukushi_

-Yiiiii… no contesta Hotaru- mirando fijamente al probador- que pasa Hotaru porque… no.. contestas…- dorprendida al ver la escena en como Midori tenía acorralada a Hotaru- ¿Ho.. Hotaru?-

-Her...Hermana- dijo la oji-lima

-Esto yo…- dijo el peli verde

-¿He…?¿Que está pasando aquí…Hotaru…?... un momento… ¿Nagamasa Midori? – dijo Tsukushi

-¿Qué…? Pero si tu eres… Shizuka Tsukushi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- sorprendido de verla

-Es lo que yo te tengo que preguntar, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana?-

-Pues yo… solo estaba… (Ahora que le digo, con esta escena no se qué decirle…)-

-Hermana, el solo me llevo aquí adentro porque estaba una conocida y como le explique lo de mi cambio de ropa paso esto, pero nada más fue eso-

-¿Hotaru…?- dijo el peli-verde

-Ya veo… solo espero que no le hayas hecho algo raro Midori-

-No… no… yo solo…-

-Como sea…-

-Tachibana no entiende una cosa, ¿acaso ustedes se conocen?-

-Pues si, fui al hospital para una medicina encargada, ya que en ese tiempo estaba un poco estresada y quede débil debido al trabajo y el me ayudo, a lo cual nos seguimos viendo pero luego me marche-

-Ya veo…-

-Bueno, Hotaru cámbiate y nos llevamos esto, mientras quisiera hablar contigo Midori-

-¿Hee? Claro.. je je…-

-Ok te veo en un momento nee-san-

-Bien, vamos midori-

-Vale…-

 _Cerca de las cajas registradoras_

-Midori, te gusta mi hermana ¿verdad?-

-¿QUE? Pues no… ¿cómo crees? jeje-

-Midori-

-Bien me atrapaste, si me gusta Hotaru-

-Entonces lo de esconder a Hotaru de una conocida es mentira… ¿cierto?-

-(Rayos se dio cuenta) esto yo…-

-Puedo imaginarme que es lo que ocurrió, y creo que es algo así: Hotaru estaba con su tierna sonrisa que le pone a cada persona que le agrada, te cegó lo tierna que era, su inocencia te llevo a acorralarla hacia los vestidores, y tal vez un posible y apasionado besos, siendo tu creo que es verdad… ¿o no?-

-¿Cómo puedes adivinar todo lo que paso?-

-Dos palabras, Soy ABOGADA-

-Tsk cierto-

-Bueno, bueno, si quieres el corazón de mi hermana tendras que ocultar ese salvajismo de tu parte, o si no ese tal mm ¿cómo se llamaba?… a si… Masamune Matsuoka, te la robara, y creeme que lo apruebo, mmm mas o menos-

-Como si Matsuoka me ganara en esto-

-Pues yo si le veo mucha ventaja a esto… y con lo que acaba de pasar disminuyes tu propio porcentaje con Hotaru, ella es muy inocente y no querra que esto se repita-

-Como digas… y porque me dices esto… pensé que me odiabas-

-No te odio, solamente me gusta hacerte sufrir mentalmente y muy bien lo sabes…-

-Pues si que lo logras, eres la única que me puede controlar de esta forma-

-Ya ves, bueno ire por mi hermana, que le ayudare a superar este pequeña experiencia gracias a ti-

-Me voy…-

-Me pregunto cuando aprenderás…-

 _Con Hotaru_

-Es la primera vez que se le declaran a Tachibana, y también que la besan de ese modo… ¿por qué Midori-san aria eso?... ¿Realmente le gusto? Y si es así… ¿Qué debería de responder?-

Fin del episodio 1

¿Qué pensara Hotaru en decirle a Midori?

¿Toy Gun Gun se enterara de este incidente?

¿Matsuoka y Haruki se le declararan a Hotaru?

¿Cuál es el verdadero pasado entre Midori y Tsukushi?

¿Tendré el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene? :v

Comentarios:

(Autora) Kiritsu Shizuka -Siii… por fin hice este fanfic :33

(Ayudante) Joshira Kurogane – más bien di que te dio flojera escribir ¬¬

Kiritsu- - ¡callate!

Joshira- Siempre es lo mismo… y te falta subir los otros capítulos de SAO ¬¬

Kiritsu- eso.. eso yalo tengo listo para subir

Joshira- Dime que acabaste el capitulo 4…

Kiritsu- Mmmm

Joshira- KIRITSU….

Kiritsu- Ni he acabado el segundo jejeje…

Joshira- Y ASÍ PIENSAS EN ACACABAR ESTE FANFIC

Kiritsu- Que… en este fanfic si me inspire lo termine en 3 días el capitulo ¬¬

Joshira- cuando termines tus deberes PONTE A ESCRIBIR SAO

Kiritsu- Pero… pero… necesito ver el manga de Hunter x Hunter ;-;

Joshira- después de que acabes hasta el capítulo 5 del fic de SAO puedes ver HXH

Kiritsu- Me torturas ;-;

Joshira: Ademas… que con la última pregunta… ¿cómo que si tendrás el siguiente capítulo la semana que entra?

Kiritsu- ¿La vaqueza?

Joshira- QUE ME LO TIENES EL FIN DE SEMANA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO

Kiritsu- :,v ya vali


End file.
